The Puppet Saga Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Eras tag Example: *This tag inserts symbols in the title bar of the article to indicate in which era the subject of the article exists. This template will also display tabs linking to the article on the alternate continuity version of the subject. *Symbols may also indicate if the article was a featured article in the past. *The publishing era parameters are only included in "non-timeless" articles from the Legends continuity, such as characters, ships, etc., and are for known appearances only, not presumed eras of appearance. *The template will automatically detect whether the article exists in both continuities and also in which continuity the article belongs. It will then display the correct "Canon" or "Legends" banner and display the continuity tabs. *For a real-world article on media in the canon continuity, the article should use "real" as a parameter and "type=canon." *In the case of a subject that exists within both continuities but under different names, the parameters "legends" and "canon" must be defined in the Eras template with the name of the article in the other continuity. *The "title" and "title2" parameters can be used to format the article title and should be used in place of the magic word . The "title" field should be used to alter the appearance of the title text, and if the title includes a parenthetical, "title2" should be used to modify the text within in the parentheses. However, neither should be used to alter the actual title, only to format it. will automatically shrink the size of parenthetical descriptors in article titles. *For further usage instructions, see Template:Eras. Otheruses or Youmay tags Example: Another example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. *See Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates Spoiler tag Example: *Spoiler tags on an article alerts a user to any major plot spoilers that come from new sources that are less than a month old *See Template:Majorspoiler Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. *See Category:Maintenance templates Header templates Example: *These tags are used to indicate an article's level of canonicity, or if an article is a about a subject from a cancelled or future source. *See Category:Header templates. Infobox Example (for an article about a Jedi character): *Used to present vital statistics of subject. Various infoboxes can be accessed by using the standard preloads just below the "Save page" button. *See Category:Infobox templates *All infobox material must be detailed in the article proper, with the following exceptions: **The out-of-universe "era" field **The "prev," "conc," and "next" fields of event infoboxes, which are not necessarily relevant to the article *Images used in infoboxes will be scaled to 250px for all infoboxes except conflict infoboxes (battles, wars, etc.), which use either 300px, 350px, or 400px, depending on specific template size. Larger default sizes are identified on the respective template pages. Images smaller than the default infobox size should not be scaled up. *When listing multiple items in a single infobox field, including cascading items, use bullets to offset each item, including the first item listed. Do not use blank indentations. *Articles should not contain empty infoboxes. An empty infobox is defined as one in which no fields can be filled out other than the name of the subject due to limited information. Such infoboxes should be removed from the article until such time as more information can be added. Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Article body Article bodies of ''Puppet Saga'' Legends articles will comprehensively cover all content from applicable sources that Puppet Saga Inc. did not declare non-canon within the Legends continuity. Example (for an article about a Character): Joe Bloggs was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early days ... ... ... Jedi-Eternals conflict ... Duel with the Dark Lord ... Back from the dead ... *headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. *Images should typically alternate from the right-side to the left-side. If there is a long infobox at the start, multiple images can be left aligned until the infobox ends. *Image caption punctuation (i.e., a full stop, or period) is determined by whether the caption uses a complete sentence. Example: "Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight" does not receive a full stop, whereas "Luke Skywalker was a Jedi Knight." does. *Images placed in articles must be as high quality as possible, as source availability and technical restraints permit. For example, certain leeway may be granted to video game screenshots, which present particular difficulty for obtaining high-resolution images. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed only at the beginning of each section. *Quotes are included "as-is", with the original spelling and formatting found in the source of the quote. In the case of a typo or other error, sic may be included to indicate that the error is from the original source and not the article. Stub Example (for a stub about technology): *used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Category:Stub templates Character articles Character articles Character Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of character articles within the Puppet Saga Wiki. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Biography' provides an account of the notable events in the character's life. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #'Personality and traits' describes personality traits evident in the source material and how these influence the character's behavior. Examples should be given where possible. #'Skills and abilities' or Powers and abilities for Force-sensitive characters is intended to show any notable abilities possessed by the character. This section is particularly appropriate for Force-sensitive characters and can include any Force powers for which the character demonstrates an aptitude. #'Equipment' can be used to give a brief description of any notable ships, weapons, or other equipment associated with the character. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Droid character articles Droid Character Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of droid character articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Biography' provides an account of the notable events in the droid character's career. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #'Characteristics' describes personality traits evident in the source material and how these influence the droid character's behavior. Examples should be given where possible. Specific programming abilities and physical technical specifications are described here as well, subdivided as necessary. #'Equipment' can be used to give a brief description of any notable ships or external weapons and equipment associated with the droid character. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Planet and moon articles Planet Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of planet articles within the Puppet Saga Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into four main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: #'Description' will include any information on the characteristics of the planet itself, such as its location, its geological trends, its climate and ecosystem, and native vegetation. Also, any non-sentient fauna is to be described here. The key is to give a general overview of the planet and its characteristics. #*Note: When a planet has particularly notable flora and fauna, an individual section can be created for such. #'History' will cover all notable points in the planet's history. Individual periods and major events can receive subsections. #*Note: Planet articles will not document chronological territorial affiliations unless the planet, moon, etc. is explicitly identified on a map as belonging to a given territory. #'Inhabitants' includes a description of the planet's native or resident sentient species (where applicable) and any other notable inhabitants. #*Note: If the planetary government is notably unique or of particular import, an individual section on it may be added. Furthermore, if the economy of the planet plays a significant role, it can be given its own section. Planetary culture and religion, apart from species culture, may also play a large role, and could then receive a section of its own, as well. #'Locations' is set aside for notable specific locations on the planet's surface or in orbit, such as cities, bases, geological formations, and orbital facilities. Each of these four sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if anything in particular is of overwhelming significance concerning the planet, or a preponderance of information is available, a section of its own can be created. Starship and vehicle class articles Starship and Vehicle Class Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of ship and vehicle class articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into three main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: #'Characteristics' includes any descriptive information about the class, as well as any statistical information provided. #'Role' encompasses the duties the vessel or vehicle type was designed and/or used for. Strengths and weaknesses in application are laid out here, as well. #'History' covers the known operational history of the class, arranged in chronological order. Ideally, all appearances of the type in canon are described here. Each of these three sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if anything in particular is of overwhelming significance concerning the class, or a preponderance of information is available, a section of its own can be created. Individual Starship and Vehicle Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of individual ship and vehicle articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into three main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: #'Description' contains all the details of the design of the ship or vehicle. #'History' chronicles the known history of the craft in chronological order. Ideally, all appearances of the type in canon are described here. #'Commanders and crew' (or a similar title such as Owners and operators) provides brief summaries of any individuals of particular import that owned, commanded, or crewed the vessel or vehicle. Each of these three sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if anything in particular is of overwhelming significance concerning the ship or vehicle, or a preponderance of information is available, a section of its own can be created. Species articles Sentient species articles Sentient Species Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of species articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into four main sections: #'Biology and appearance' deals with the physical characteristics of the species. This includes descriptions of both their physical, instinctual and mental abilities, with particular emphasis on unique factors. #'Society and culture' deals with the sociological organization of the species, including such features as language, temperament, and family and societal structures. #'History' deals with the major events in the history of the species. This includes such events as wars, discovery by the galactic community, and other important epochs. #'Species in the galaxy' provides an overview of the species involvement in the galactic community with particular emphasis on species trends and notable individuals. Depending on the available information, this section in particular may be incorporated into the earlier sections. Each of these four sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Non-sentient and semi-sentient species articles Non-Sentient and Semi-Sentient Species Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of non-sentient and semi-sentient species articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into four main sections: #'Biology and appearance' deals with the physical characteristics of the species. This includes descriptions of both their physical, instinctual and mental abilities, with particular emphasis on unique factors. #'Behavior (and intelligence)' deals with the behavior and organization of the species, including such features as temperament along with societal, relational, reproductive and habitual characteristics. Any discussion on potential sentience or semi-sentience should be included in this section; Addition of "and intelligence" can be used in such articles to further explain the discussion. #'History' deals with the major events in the history of the species. This includes such events as wars, discovery by the galactic community, and other important epochs. #'Species in the galaxy' provides an overview of the species involvement in the galactic community with particular emphasis on species trends and appearances. Depending on the available information, this section in particular may be incorporated into the earlier sections. Each of these four sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Battle, mission, and duel articles Battle Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of battle and event articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Prelude' gives a brief description of the events leading up to the event as information is available. The level of detail in this section is up to the author, but should not take away from the article's subject of the actual event. #'The battle' describes the event from all related source material. All information should be written from a neutral perspective, with none of the narrative focusing exclusively on the perspective of one side of the conflict. Alternatively, this section can be renamed to more appropriately reflect on the article's name. #'Aftermath' can be used for any information related to the event that took place after its conclusion as it is available. As with the Prelude, however, the level of detail should not take away from the article's subject, which is the event itself. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if something else of significance concerning the event is relevant, a section of its own can be created. Force power articles Force power Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of Force power articles within The Puppet Saga Wiki. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Description' gives a detailed description on what the power is and does. #'Applications' describes how and why the power is used. #'Users' details the specific instances of the power's use, and by whom. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if something else of significance concerning the Force power is relevant, a section of its own can be created. Weapons, armor, technology, and equipment articles Weapons, Armor, Technology, and Equipment Articles There are some guidelines for the organization of weapons, armor, equipment, technology, and similar articles within the Puppet Saga Wiki. Though there is some flexibility, the following sections are typical: #'Description' will include any information on the characteristics of the item, such as design, utilization, and variants. #'History' covers the known use of the item, arranged in chronological order. Ideally, all appearances of the item in canon are described here. Also included are users of the item, detailing the specific instances of the item's use, and by whom. Each of these sections may be further subdivided as appropriate. Note: if something else of significance concerning the item is relevant, a section of its own can be created. Behind the scenes (notice the capitalization) The "Behind the scenes" section (notice the capitalization) details the development of an in-universe subject from a real-world, out-of-universe perspective. This section may discuss a number of varying topics, including but not limited to a subject's origin, actor portrayal information, significant additions made to a subject's in-universe continuity, and storyline contradictions affecting a subject's in-universe continuity. The following is a more detailed list of potential "Behind the scenes" topics: *Origin of subject: In what Puppet Saga project did the subject first appear or was first mentioned, first pictured, or first named? Was the subject named after a real-world person or based upon a real-world subject or event? For film articles, detail a subject's real-world filming location. *Portrayal information: For character articles, detail which actor(s)/actress(es) portrayed the subject in films, television series, video games, radio dramatizations, etc. *Canon development: Chronicle a subject's development through Puppet Saga continuity in different source material. Discuss any significant changes made to a subject, including retcon information. *Contradictions: Detail any significant contradictions affecting a subject's continuity. Were any stories rendered non-canon by contradictory higher canon sources? *Authorial intent: Authors occasionally release statements outside of their published stories to detail information they intended to convey in their projects without necessarily being spelled out in a given source. For Legends articles, material that Puppet Saga Inc. declared to be non-canon within the Legends continuity, including certain cut content and material irreconcilably contradicted by higher canon sources, will be covered exclusively in the "Behind the scenes" section. Cut content from Puppet Saga Legends sources that was not referenced in other source material was considered non-canon. Appearances Articles on topics within a specific continuity should only list appearances that are fall under that specific continuity. For example, the Canon version of the Jedi Order article should not add Sesamos or''After Puppet Saga, and the Legends version of the Anakin Skywalker article should not list ''Rise of the Sith or Exodus of the Humans. *Bulleted list of films, novels, comics, cartoons, roleplaying adventures, and computer games that the subject has appeared in *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance *Should be sorted in order of in-universe chronology *If a subject's appearance in a specific film/book/comic is only a brief mention, apply the template, e.g. for Jedi Knight Noah Tolmach: **''Exodus of the Humans'' *For a subject's first appearance in the saga (in order of publication, not in order of internal chronology), use the template, e.g. for Kermit: **[[Puppet Saga: Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks|''Puppet Saga'': Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks]] *If a subject's first appearance in the saga is only a mere mention, use the template, e.g. for Thomas Simpson: **''Stories of the Sith: League of Death'' **''Stories of the Sith: Adam Lloyd'' *A subject might not be named in its first appearance, but is identified in a later source. In this case, use and , e.g. for Senator Milton Clash: **[[Puppet Saga: Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks|''Puppet Saga'': Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks]] **'[[Puppet Saga: Episode IV The Fight Around Iapetus|''Puppet Saga'': Episode IV The Fight Around Iapetus]] *For novels, make reference to the actual book, not the series. *For comics, link to the individual issue, unless a subject appears in every issue of a story arc. *Format: name of title only, e.g.: **[[Puppet Saga: Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks|''Puppet Saga'': Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks]] **''Exodus of the Humans'' *For generic comments, use . For example, will produce: **''Sesamos: Rise of the Sith'' Sources The Sources section is a bulleted list of officially-licensed Puppet Saga reference material typically presented from a non-narrative, "out-of-universe" perspective. General rules *The Sources list is ordered chronologically by real-world publication date **List items according to the publisher's officially announced release date, even though sources frequently hit the open market earlier than their announced release dates. **If only an item's publication month and/or year are known, place that item at the end of the month or year. Example: If Source A was published on March 15, 2005 and Source B's publication date is only known as March 2005, list Source A first. *Listed items include even the smallest mentions of given subjects *Listed items are italicized by default, except where differentiated in citation templates Template usage The Sources list identifies certain continuity developments for a given subject, such as when a subject was first mentioned in canon, first identified by name, or first pictured. The following templates are used for this purpose: , , and . Note the following specifics for determining when to use these templates: *Sources templates work in conjunction with Appearances list templates *If an article uses both and , that means the "mention" came first. An article will not use if the "appearance" came first. * and are primarily used if a subject was first identified by name or pictured in a Sources list item subsequent to the subject's first appearance. For example, Prince's first live-action appearance was in The Truth, subsequent to the character's appearance in Stories of the Sith: League of Death. Therefore, his Appearances list is formatted like so: *''The Truth'' The tag may not be used in the Sources list, as all Sources list items are "mentioned only" by default. The tag may be used, however. Additionally, items in the Sources list typically should never use the tag, which is primarily used in the Appearances list. Other templates may be used as necessary to denote certain specifics, such as (for manual notation), , and . Notes and references *List of sources for information in the "Behind the scenes" section. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. *References will only use periods at the end of the citation if the citation is a complete sentence. References that are not complete sentences will not use periods. *As a general rule, The Puppet Saga Wiki recommends reserving scroll boxes for reference lists to articles that employ no less than forty to fifty individual references. However, this is by no means a hard figure, and final decisions for the use of scroll boxes should be determined by what best suits each individual article. **The standard scroll box size may be enlarged for certain articles, but this should be done only in rare cases for presentation purposes. Requests to do so should be made on the article's talk page or article review pages. See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article *Usually links to family pages and the template which don't really belong in the main article External links *It is called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. Wookieepedia, fan sites, Wikipedia articles **For Wikipedia articles, use the template (ex: gives you: ) Category *Every article must have all applicable categories *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *An update to MediaWiki allows use of DEFAULTSORT to eliminate unnecessary coding while still achieving the desired result of categorizing articles by last name (ie, one need not use Swayze, Rowlf; use the below method) Category:Jedi Masters Category:Male